


All for Love of One

by LexaSmex



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Brother Feels, Frostpudding, Intersex Loki, Jotun!Loki, M/M, Odin is a shitty dad, Possible Mpreg, Thorki - Freeform, Tom Feels, thunderpudding - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaSmex/pseuds/LexaSmex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Thor discovers a deep love for his younger brother Loki who returns it, only to have that love torn away by Odin and cursed never to be. Years pass, while wandering the Nine Realms, pining for his estranged love and searching for a way to break the curse, Thor meets a mortal who shares his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walkin' Through This World Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514584) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai). 



> **Disclaimer:** All Asgardians (and Frost Giant adoptee) belong entirely to Marvel. I'm just borrowing them to play with for a while. Tom Hiddleston belongs completely to himself and while the Tom in this story is based on him, I'm not intelligent nor witty enough to make him sound or act completely like the picture of perfection that he is. Absolutely no offense is intended. Only needed to get the story out of my head and into the real world to terrorize like-minded fans. No sense in suffering alone I say. I also had Odin quote The Prince of Egypt in the opening bit because that line was just too appropriate to pass up.
> 
> I was inspired by the great Batsutousai's story premise for "Walkin' Through This World Alone". While it will be a slow buildup (Tom won't come into the story till a wee bit later) because the story is being written as and when it deigns to come to me. I have a rough gist written out but the filling out and fluffing up takes time. As for warnings, Mature for now, probably will nudge into Explicit later so if the details of M/M Norse god relationships and sexcapades disturb you then please, this fic will not be for you. The title of this fic is a Mediaeval Baebes song from their album Mirabilis, I thought the lyrics seem to describe the gist of this fic somewhat.
> 
> I'm popping my fanfic-writing cherry on this one. While I'm not a writer by profession, I'll try my very best for you guys so please forgive me if I fuck up anything in terms of grammar, spelling or storyline. The story's completely unbeta'd and straight out of my twisted imagination (the only filter is Microsoft Word's spelling & grammar checker) so constructive crits are VERY welcome because that’s the only way I can learn. Don't just tell me the story sucks balls then don't give me any suggestions as to how to how I can possibly fix it. Please, enjoy if you can.

 

 

"No more shall you cast eyes on your brother, Thor. The punishment for dishonoring and corrupting a Prince of Asgard is death and nothing you say can change my mind."

“Father! Please! I-I love Loki, h-he’s the other half of my heart! My soul! Please do not do this!” Thor breaks down, falling to his knees heavily before Odin weeping openly, not caring who sees him doing so.

 **“THE CROWN PRINCE OF ASGARD WILL NOT BE ARGR! WITH HIS BROTHER NO LESS! WEAKNESS HAS NO PLACE IN ASGARD! ALL IT TAKES IS ONE WEAK LINK IN THE CHAIN TO BRING DOWN A MIGHTY DYNASTY!”** roared Odin, face flush with rage and embarrassment for the weakness his son was showing in front of his honor guard.

**“I WILL NOT HAVE IT SAID THAT A SON OF ODIN IS AN INCESTUOUS, WEAKLING ARGR!”**

  
 

* * *

  

**_A few years ago…_ **

 

“Brother.. Brother! Awake! Have you forgotten? Mother wants us to dine with her this morn before we go off on the hunt and you’re already late!”

Brushing off the slender hands abruptly shaking his shoulder, Thor grumbled and blinked blearily up at the glorious sight of Loki, already cleaned up and dressed for the day. Rolling over and grabbing almost blindly for his brother, Thor landed face-first with a heavy thud and a groan on the floor beside his bed as Loki gracefully eluded him. With a twinkle in his warm green eyes, Loki half-smiled down at him “I’m sure your floor is glad to see you too Brother.”

As Thor raised himself to his elbows off the chilly ground, he swung his legs around, sweeping Loki off his feet and onto his ass. Quickly he pounced, wrapping a stunned Loki completely in his arms, well-developed biceps closing surprisingly gently but firmly around his more sinuously graceful sibling. Further twining them together by entangling his legs with Loki’s, Thor presses a quick kiss to his curiously soft cheek that had yet to grow a beard for all his years.

Thor grinned cheekily, “A good morning to you too Brother!” Color flushed Loki’s pale cheeks as he struggled in vain to be free of Thor’s embrace. “Let me free you oaf!” An unforeseen side effect to Loki’s struggles was taking place between the two grappling young men, as Thor’s once flagging morning erection was perking up with Loki’s twisting motions. Not wanting to embarrass his brother, Thor quickly rubbed his fledgling beard over Loki’s cheek to distract him and dug fingers into his tender sides for good measure, which earned him a shriek and a colorful curse from the ticklish young man in his arms. He loosened his grip and let Loki roll away, kneeling now and glaring at him as he ran the back of his hand roughly over the “beard-burn” he was sure Thor gave him.

“You barbaric louse! If you’ve marred my face, I’ll make sure you’ll never-“

“Come on Brother! Don’t dawdle! As you said we’re already late and Mother is expecting us.” interjected Thor smoothly as he loped away towards his bath area, closing the door just as the muffled thud of a feathered pillow impacted the other side. In the privacy of his bath, Thor sighed as he stripped off his sleep-clothes, frowning as his stared down at his still-hardened cock. He clung to the wisps of a familiar dream that still plagued his waking mind - a dream filled with soft sable curls, smooth pale limbs and forest-green eyes – as he quickly and efficiently stroked himself to completion.

 

 

Stepping out of his bath, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, Thor was greeted by the sight of Loki sitting on the edge of his bed kicking his heels. There was an outfit already neatly laid out on the bed beside him. Rolling his eyes at Thor before glancing down at his perfectly manicured nails, Loki was the very picture of perfect boredom. “You take as long as a girl getting ready for her first harvest festival. I’ve already taken the liberty of packing your bag for the hunt later, knowing you, you’ll discover that you’ve forgotten something important halfway there and we’ll have to head all the way back again to get it.” said Loki snippily.

Thor grinned as he sauntered over to the bed to collect the outfit Loki had chosen for him. Red, blue and grey, Thor’s favorite colors, his brother knows him so well. Carelessly dropping his towel and reaching for his underclothes, he couldn’t help but notice Loki’s gaze flick over nervously then away again as a faint blush once again colored his cheeks. Thor inhaled slightly and held his breath. Could it be? To test his theory, Thor slowed his movements down a notch, making a show of sorting through the items of the outfit, sneaking covert glances every now and then to watch his suddenly flustered younger brother. The color in Loki’s cheeks had intensified, warming his normally chilly visage quite prettily. He was wringing his sleeve distractedly, his hands moving like he didn’t quite know what to do with them.

Turning away to hide a growing grin as well as to show off his firm buttocks, Thor slowly drew his underpants up, wiggling about a little for added effect. Hearing the slight gasp that sounded behind him, he knew his guess was somewhat right, for either Loki was intensely shy about nudity, which he knew wasn’t really the case, or Loki did feel something… more. The thought titillated Thor as he considered the possibilities and it incited a slightly rush of blood down below. Not wanting to have to settle another “problem” so soon after the first, Thor hurried a little after that. After dealing with his leggings, he reached for his inner tunic, leaning forward and snagging it from where it lay halfway across the bed. Loki tensed as Thor inadvertently brushed against him a little, his eyes tentatively tracing the swell of Thor’s pectorals stretching the fine fabric as he pulled it down across the massive width of his chest. Picking up Thor’s overtunic, Loki handed it over; his hands trembling just a little as his fingers brushed against Thor’s. After that everything went pretty smoothly as Loki helped lace and buckle Thor into his set of light armour.

“Ready when you are Brother!” enthused Thor as Loki finally managed to piece back together the final bits of his composure.

“Oaf.” muttered Loki as he swept out of the room ahead of Thor, barking orders at the servants hovering outside, to take their bags and saddle their horses for later.

Thor grinned widely behind his brother’s back, ideas already starting to blossom in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, told you it’s going to be a slow build-up. Got to build a relationship before you let it take that arrow to the knee right? I think I forgot to mention previously that at this point in time, Thor and Loki are still somewhat youngish in Asgardian years. Loki’s probably around 17-18 and Thor maybe around 21-22? And if it wasn’t obvious before, yes, Loki’s still a virgin, mostly due to his self-esteem issues with his intersexuality and all. Sure he’s explored a little on his own but not overly much. Quite a bit of smut this chapter, seriously, the sexy bits practically wrote themselves ;)
> 
> Also, on a separate note, I’m sorry I won’t be able to update again so quickly for the next round because work’s starting to get a little insane. So please bear with me. It’s Christmas and eeeeveryone and their mother wants their Christmas campaigns out NOW NOW NOW! Geebus. They make me hate the season. Bah Humbug! To make up for it, here… have a longer, more smut-filled chapter on me.

_A hand was touching his cock, caressing it, slowly stroking it up and down, teasing the foreskin down and rubbing the sensitive head of his cock at the end of every upstroke. A thumb swiped over the slit that was weeping at the tip, rubbing his pre-come over the fleshy swelling head of his cock…_

_A gentle touch coaxed him onto his front, light fingertips trailed along the ridges of his spine as he lay belly down and bare on his silken sheets, stroking soft curls aside as soft lips, peppered tiny kisses along his shoulders and the top of his back…_

_That delicious bearded rasp against his skin as that hungry, wet mouth devoured the length of his neck…_

_The hot, turgid length thrusting between the firm mounds of his buttocks, smearing pre-come in its wake…_

_Firm hands caressing his hips, encouraging him to raise them off the bed, so enticingly in the air…_

_Fingers feeling their way up his soft inner thighs purposely avoiding touching his throbbing cock as they brush teasingly along his full-to-bursting balls… then the cleft of his sex… then finally lightly circling his clenching little pink hole…_

_He_ _feels so_ _whorishly wet between his thighs, and bites back a moan as_ _the_ _fingers, slip through the slick_ _to nudge ever so gently at the pulsating, swollen lips of his quim before one_ _thick finger_ _slides in to caress his inner walls. He can’t help but arch back onto that finger in him with a whimper, begging for more, pleaseohpleasepleasepleasemore! That teasing finger draws back out of him as he thrusts his hips back, following the retreating digit. A hand lands on his left hip, grabbing him firmly and holding him in place, the finger not returning till he was absolutely still. He practically purrs as that finger thrusts into him at a steady pace, trying so very hard to be a good boy and keep so absolutely still. A second thick finger is introduced as the pair twists within him with each thrust. No, no, no, not quite… He arches his back again, trying to angle it such that the fingers would drag over that special spot within him that would make him see stars. Oh gods! He moans_ _especially_ _loudly when the fingers hit it spot on and when the target was found, attacked over and over again till_ _his legs were quivering so badly with the pleasure overload._

_Then a third was introduced…_

_Great gods! He feels so full as the third stretches him beyond anything he’s ever had in him before. He can only imagine what is to follow…_

_Thor!!_

_He needs, so very badly!_

_Toohottoofulltoomuchtoofast!_

Loki jolts awake with a strangled cry, quickly covering his mouth as he recalls where he is. Drenched in sweat and obviously painfully hard in his breeches, surrounded by the sleeping Warriors Three and Sif as they lay around the campfire, Loki looks around frantically with wide eyes to see if any of them were awakened by the sounds he was sure he made in his dream.

“Bad dream Brother?”

Loki, shamed and panicking with guilt, looks frantically around for Thor, not immediately finding him.

*Oh Norns! Please don’t let Thor have heard anything!*

“Up here.”

Loki looks up. Thor was on watch high above him, sitting on a thick branch with his back to the trunk, his legs dangling freely straddling either side of the branch as he looks down, deep concern for his brother lining his smooth brow. Loki was facing away from the fire so from that angle, he thinks Thor shouldn’t have seen much with the shadows cast by the fire and all, so hopefully Loki didn’t give much away sleep-talking.

“Aye Brother, just a bad dream.” said Loki with a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing a little.

_*The worst*_

“Did I um… say anything… odd in my sleep?”

“Not that I heard Brother. Go back to sleep and don’t worry about it, it’s just a dream, Dawn’s still a few hours away. I’ll keep watch over you.”

Loki all but sighs in relief, “Thank you Brother.” he replies as he curls back up under his blanket, which had fallen a little askew from earlier. Wriggling a uncomfortably with the persisting hardness between his legs, Loki was thankful that the blanket and deep shadows hid the large damp spot where his fluids which had soaked the front of his breeches. Murmuring a quick spell under his breath, he got that dried and cleaned up then slowly fell back asleep as the adrenaline wore off.

Thor lets out an exasperated sigh where he sits above when he sees Loki’s breathing finally even out into that of a deep sleep. He lifts his hands and raises his tunic back up, having tugged it abruptly down earlier to cover the opened front of his breeches and his raging erection.

It had been his turn to take watch, taking over from Sif who had settled some distance away from the heavily snoring trio of warriors around one side of the fire. Loki was tucked up snugly under his blanket somewhat under Thor’s chosen tree, face hidden from his sight by shadows. The night was clear and the stars lit up the forest beautifully. Gazing up at the stars, Thor found his thoughts turning towards his brother, reminiscing on fond childhood memories, and wondering at how beautiful Loki was turning out to be. Gone was the gawky, gangly boy who used to follow him around, and in his place, a young man, growing into future grace. While he would never achieve the thick bulk that Thor and most Asgardians tended to favor, his once skinny, narrow physique had slowly filled out, putting on a bit more muscle mass while still remaining lean and supple. Almost all young men their age had chosen to grow out their facial hair as was the prevailing fashion, but Loki’s cheeks and chin had remained smooth, seemingly unchanged from when he was a boy. Though most would say that it made Loki look more like a woman with those sharp, somewhat delicate features of his, Thor loved that Loki didn’t have facial hair like the rest of them. It would be a waste as a beard would cover up too much of his natural beauty.

Sexuality was encouraged in Asgardian boys, looked upon as trials of manhood. Now while Thor had had his share of experiences with men on the quiet, he primarily loved women, loved the buxomly soft curves and the sweet, sweet smell and feel of them as they pressed their ripe young bodies against him. As a virile young man, needless to say Thor was very experienced in the ways of lovemaking, often boasting about his many conquests with his close friends, so much so that he and Fandral had a competition between them once as to who could woo and bed more people in a month. Winner fucked the loser. Thor had won and Fandral had absolutely nothing to complain about. As an older brother, Thor had always felt that it was his duty to guide his younger brother and so tried to include him in such conversations with his friends, to get him to socialize more and to show his little brother the ways and delights of the world. But after the first few times, Loki started to conveniently disappear when the topics of conversation became racier. Neither Thor nor his friends had ever heard of any of Loki’s escapades, they poked fun at him at first till the one day Loki blew up at them, saying that what he did with anyone else was his business and his alone. Protective of his younger sibling, Thor discouraged anymore talk of such matters when Loki was around. Over time though, Loki had blossomed and grew more and more gracefully beautiful, so much so that some of the more brash young men in Thor’s group of friends started making suggestive comments about what they’d like to do to Loki if they had the chance. Those particular young men learned the hard way how Thor thought that it was completely inappropriate for them to harbor such thoughts about the youngest Prince of Asgard, hypocritical though it might have been of him with Thor’s own experiences with men. But their lewd comments had done their damage and had opened Thor’s eyes to his brother’s considerable charms. He started to look at Loki in a new and somewhat confusing light.

To Thor, Loki has always been special. Loki was to be protected because Loki was his little brother, was so much slighter than him and now because to Thor, Loki was desire incarnate. While Thor felt guilty for even thinking of his brother in that way, he found that he could not help himself. The Norns damn those bastards for putting those thoughts in his head! Loki was deadly gorgeous and he was getting under Thor’s skin, disturbingly so. Thor found it absolutely frustrating that he couldn’t seem to find a maiden who could take his mind off his unworthy thoughts of his brother for more than 5 minutes. He knew that it was something that could not, should NEVER be, but the tiny treacherous part of him that desired his brother still continued to flourish.

Suddenly a soft moan drew his attention back to the present; he looked down and around, seeking the source of that sound when it came again, louder this time. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized that it came from his younger brother sleeping below. Thor watched in rapture as Loki started writhing a little under his blanket before kicking it halfway off. His brother had always been sensitive to heat, more so than anyone else Thor has ever known. Loki was on his back and It must have been a VERY good dream he was having for Thor could see the erection that was gradually hardening between Loki’s legs as he twisted and gave little thrusts of his hips as though rutting into unseen hands that were caressing him. Thor’s own cock gave an answering twitch when he spied a damp patch which had begun to form around Loki’s hard cock, soaking though his breeches quicker than any Thor had ever seen.

_*Some dream indeed, I wonder who the lucky girl is that he’s dreaming of?*_

This was a rare chance indeed, thought Thor, to observe Loki at something so private for he had always been such a reclusive prude when it came to such things. Swiftly opening the front of his own breeches to free his rapidly hardening cock, Thor slowly stroked himself as he watched Loki turn to lay on his chest, then eyebrows lifted in surprise as he watched that pert little ass arched up, wiggling a little as Loki’s legs spreading wide, presenting himself deliciously to his phantom lover. He moaned softly as he started slowly humping the air. Thor never did stop to consider that Loki had taken lovers, much less male ones to his bed, given how squeamish he seemed about the subject. A flash of jealousy and rage ran through him at the thought of some man having his little brother squirming like that under him, presenting himself so wantonly, so sexily. Thor dashed that thought from his mind as he closed his eyes, and pictured himself behind Loki, spreading those perfect ass cheeks to see that tight little pink pucker between them, tasting and tonguing it thoroughly before sliding a finger in to feel the tight heat grip around him that was his brother.

A particularly loud groan made Thor’s eyes snap open again to see Loki’s back arched beautifully, as though his phantom lover had just found his prostate and was teasing it viciously to within an inch of his life. Thor let out his own quiet groan as his eyes slipped shut again as stroked himself faster, imagining that it was he who was fucking into Loki, hitting his brother’s sweet spot, making him cry out Thor’s name begging for more. Little breathy sighs that graduated into loud cries of ThorThorThor..

“Thor!!”

Thor nearly fell out of the tree in fright. Did Loki catch him?! Thor quickly righted himself and yanked his tunic down to cover his erection as he looked down to see Loki jolt awake and seemingly disoriented.

“Bad dream Brother?” he called down quietly, hoping his voice wouldn’t tremble with his heart beating so fast…

 

* * * * *

 

After making sure that Loki is definitely sleeping soundly enough that a little bit of noise wouldn’t wake him, Thor continues on, indulging his fantasy that now seems all the more real when he heard Loki call out his name. Now he knew that Loki definitely desired him as well, even if it was only subconsciously manifesting in his dreams. In his fantasy, Loki was so pliant, so sweet, so tight, so vocal in his pleasure and desire for Thor that it didn’t take long for Thor to spill his load in thick ropes, aiming such that he painted the rough bark of the thick branch underneath him with streaks of white that glistened under the starlight.


End file.
